New and advanced continuous torque transmission systems, which may include continuous slip torque converters and shifting clutch systems, are being developed by the automotive industry. These new systems often involve high energy requirements, and possibly limited lubricant availability as a result of energy efficiency gains realized through reductions in oil pump sizes. For example, it is not uncommon for friction materials located within these newer systems to experience high surface speeds up to about 65 m/second and high facing lining pressures up to about 1500 psi. Other issues relating to friction material effectiveness include, but are not limited to, the friction material's (1) heat resistance and ability to dissipate heat in low-lubricant applications, (2) susceptibility to surface coefficient of friction variations, (3) glazing resistance, (4) compatibility with oils or lubricants that may be present, and (5) ability to exhibit a relatively fast torque rise when engaged.